


【侍赤】萨姆来先生与艾欧泽亚出差

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：阴间相声/武士x赤魔/侍→赤单箭头/第一人称Warning：亚拉戈疫情in艾欧泽亚，有大量现实捏他，接受不了的话建议立刻退出，不接受骂我
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔





	【侍赤】萨姆来先生与艾欧泽亚出差

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：阴间相声/武士x赤魔/侍→赤单箭头/第一人称  
> Warning：亚拉戈疫情in艾欧泽亚，有大量现实捏他，接受不了的话建议立刻退出，不接受骂我

第七星历五年灵一月27日，今天是我的命名日，同时也是我暗恋竹马发小的第十二个年头。  
与我这种出生在远东之国遍地都是同职业路人的武士不同，我的竹马来自西大陆艾欧泽亚一个名为阿拉米格的国家，十岁出头那年他父母因为工作原因带着他来到东洋居住了一段时候，正巧就住在我家对面。成年之后他回了艾欧泽亚发展社交圈，我俩虽然身在天涯一方，中间隔了五海一洋还有整个伊尔萨巴德大陆，但依然保持着规律不断的书信往来，关系可谓相当密切。  
就在昨天我收到了他的第86封来信，信中说道他在艾欧泽亚组建了一支攻略顶尖迷宫的冒险者队伍，正好还差一位近战，问我愿不愿意过去帮个忙，顺便拓展一下身为战斗佣兵的眼界。他倒没强要我一直留在艾欧泽亚，只说是互相磨合把这次开放的四层迷宫打了就算完了，后续还未开放的迷宫以后再做考虑。我听着心动，不止是因为他写在信中行会给出的高额报酬，我俩确实多年未见，偏偏他又说出于额外的私心想要见我，等我回过神来时已经冲动消费按照他给的时间买了去往艾欧泽亚的船票。  
当天晚上我攥着被子躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着觉，脑海里一直反复勾勒着他的容貌。我记得他有一双漂亮极了的蓝眼睛，像是红玉海在晴日阳光下波光粼粼的水面，他比我矮一些，擅长魔法和一些西洋剑技，七年前我在黄金港的第二防波堤送他上渡轮、瞥见他拎着行李箱时从袖管里露出来的一小节白净手腕，细得我一只手就能够圈住。  
第二天一早我抄着狼毫笔在纸上罗列要收拾的行李清单，桌旁摊着一份当日的早报，我偏过头瞥了一眼还散发着浓重油墨印刷气味的封面，国际板块的新闻头条上写着“乌尔达哈新增两例感染病例，为外来入境流民，炼金术行会专家提示出行应做好个人防护”。  
听说艾欧泽亚这几年在流行一种亚拉戈传染病，一开始被发现的传染源是基拉巴尼亚地区东境混交林里的棕熊，很快病毒便在阿拉米格居民区爆发。这种病毒有着极强的传染性和危害力，感染后死亡率很高，就算能够治愈也会留下不小的后遗症。最近又有说法认为这种传染病其实来自加雷马帝国的魔科学研究室，不过帝国官方拒不承认消息的真实性，他们国内也在为疫情忙得焦头烂额。由于执政的加尔乌斯家族所采取的放任不处理政策，北境内死亡人数已经超过了疫情最初爆发地的阿拉米格，第二任皇帝瓦厉斯因感染而过世后他的儿子芝诺斯继位，小道消息称其实这位皇太子在父亲感染亚拉戈病毒后也相继被感染、重症不治在寝宫里过世，但不知怎么又活奔乱跳地出现在了媒体眼前。  
不过具体的情况我也弄不清楚，远东之国长期以来采取着闭关锁国的政策，仅开放黄金港作为唯一贸易港口，至今仍未被疫情波及，我想要了解国外发生的事情只能通过每天印刷出版的报纸。  
起先我相当担心竹马的安危，我记得他们一家都是阿拉米格人，为了经商才来到东洋，返乡的话必定会重回疫情最严重的基拉巴尼亚地区。但他给我寄来的信件上总将这事描述地平平淡淡，彼时艾欧泽亚五国和加雷马帝国的疫情实况还挂在报纸的版头，似要比赛哪个国家死得人更多。当然现在舆论已知什么都比不过帝国在芝诺斯统治下的疯批政策，艾欧泽亚方面在大国联防军严苛的管理下情况逐渐好转，我的竹马也在信中说道如今艾欧泽亚重新开放了跨国贸易和人员往来，旅游的话还算得上安全。  
实话说我对这什么亚拉戈病毒不甚了解，也完全想不明白为什么它能从第三星历苟活到现在。不愧是版图上有着亚拉戈帝国首都水晶塔的艾欧泽亚，无论冒出什么问题都能把锅扣到历史遗留问题头上。  
爱情蒙蔽了我的双眼，单是挑选见面时所穿的衣服就耗去了我好几个星时，竹马说他会在利姆萨·罗敏萨的港口接我，时隔多年的重逢我可不得给他留下个完美的印象。不知道这几年他都过得如何，相貌会不会变成我认不出来的模样？我倒是在远东混得顺风顺水，考进赤诚组干了几年活儿，太太平平地升职加薪，感觉过了这么久好像也没多少长进，便想着出来当冒险者碰碰运气。  
航班按时靠岸，我背着行李走出船舱，呼吸着拉诺西亚凉爽潮湿的海风，一想到马上就能见到暗恋对象，连心跳都不免快了几分。正要下船，忽的发现木板铺的通道上出现了瓶颈效应，密密麻麻的乘客挤在那里，进行速度很慢。我心里疑惑，但还是老老实实地排队等着，踩上码头时一旁穿着黄衫队制服的猫魅姑娘往我手里塞了一团不知道什么玩意儿。  
“这是口罩，先生。”她说，“请带好口罩，做好个人防护。”  
我抬起头，发现她的半张脸都遮挡在这个名为口罩的东西之后，再四处张望一圈，发觉码头旁人人都戴着这么个东西。特立独行不是件好事，尽管我觉得这个东西奇奇怪怪的，迫于压力还是戴上了。  
口罩戴在脸上的感觉不太舒服，我过一会儿就调整一下两侧的松紧带，没见有多少好转，便只得作罢。可惜了我这一张帅脸，没办法第一时间把我的竹马迷得神魂颠倒了。我遗憾地想到，环视四周寻找着他的踪迹，渡轮码头旁人流密集，还人人都戴着口罩挡住了大半张脸，但我还是马上便认出了他。  
赤魔正倚着白色的石墙，时不时低头看一眼腕上的手表，他和过去一样喜欢穿红色，拖着长下摆的罩衣如同颜色艳丽的花瓣——正巧我也穿了大红的羽织，啧啧，我俩站在一起真是天造地设的绝配。  
我喊了他的名字，他便立刻注意到了我，挥着手向我跑来，衣摆和半肩披风扬在半空，从口罩上沿露出来的一双蓝眼睛像是亮晶晶的宝石。于是我从远东动身之前决定要让他迷上我的计划直接宣告失败，还被反将一军，他好可爱，这次我一定要找个天时地利人和的机会向他求婚……啊不，是向他告白，自家养的白菜绝对不能落到别人手里，要拱也是得由我来亲自动手。  
他握着我的手，跳过了啰里啰嗦没有营养的客套寒暄，一边给我讲最近发生的趣闻，一边带我去海关办通行证。我脑袋热得几乎要冒蒸汽，半天组织不出来一个完整的句子，只会嗯嗯啊啊地作答，这时候我突然开始感谢口罩了，至少不会被他发现我脸上正烧得慌。  
梅尔凡海关就在渡轮码头的不远处，由精通货物审查和税款计算的秘术师负责管理，但队伍排得很长，弯弯绕绕放眼望去尽是攒动的人头。黑涡团负责管理这里的秩序，拎着根警棍大喊道“排队的人与人之间需要保持两个拉拉肥的距离”，赤魔特意过去解释了一下他是和我一起的，这才得以继续让我拉着他的手。  
排队很无聊，但有暗恋对象陪伴的时光并不难熬。赤魔就和我想见他一样地想见我，这个认知令我心潮澎湃，好几次差点忍不住凑过去亲他眼角的冲动，他就这么望着我笑，眉眼柔和得仿佛傍晚时的霞光。  
等到进了海关，安保人员让我出示神典石终端里某蓝色软件里的健康码，我听得一脸茫然，不知道他在说什么东西，因为我并没有手机。  
“靠，你是老年人吗，居然连手机都没有。”那人不耐烦地指了指旁边纸质登记窗口让我过去，边上站着一圈同样没有神典石手机的确实都是年龄七八十朝上的老人。  
这可怪不得我，远东那边闭关锁国久了，科技发展不起来，连3g信号都很差，绝大部分本地人压根没见过这种神典石智能终端，这也是为什么我一直和赤魔书信往来而不是发短信的缘故。  
赤魔陪我慢悠悠地填完了表格，还给了我一粒圆溜溜的小球让我别在衣领上，他说这个是通讯贝，里头预先存了他的号码，在艾欧泽亚的时候我可以用这个东西随时联系他。唉，不愧是我未来的老婆，这么温柔体贴。  
“这边因为那个什么亚拉戈病毒现在是这个样子的，没有神典石终端会比较麻烦，之后陪你去办一个，不过你先得去楼下找宝石兽做个检测，没问题的话再……”  
我正听赤魔说着，通往楼下的秘术师行会本部的道口忽然传来了一声大吼：“对！就是这个人阳性！召唤师呢！快让伊弗利特之灵高温灭活！”  
一通混杂着惨叫的巨响之后，海关里再度回归了平静，据说亚拉戈病毒十分顽强，就算把入境检测出来的携带者丢回海里病毒也会保持活性，甚至可能会污染海鲜冷链，只能采取更为强硬的手段。我缩了缩脖子，让显然已经对此情此景习以为常的竹马继续刚才的话题，他“啊”了一声，说道：“没问题的话你再在旅馆里隔离十四天，月内联系所在城市的大国联防军幻术师分队再做一次体检，就可以正常出行了。”  
什么，居然还要隔离，那岂不是就算我人已经在艾欧泽亚了也有很长一段时间不能和赤魔见面，出远门的意义何在？好你妈烦，这个艾欧泽亚是一秒钟也待不下去了，得想个办法把赤魔打包回远东之国。  
大概是看出来了我的不情愿，赤魔悄悄捏了捏我的手，告诉我：“其实今早看终端上的新闻推送，远东那边也开始入境隔离了，所以如果你在艾欧泽亚隔离完十四天就回去的话还得继续隔离十四天的样子。”  
好你妈烦，这个海德林是一秒钟也待不下去了。


End file.
